


Ayuda

by trascendenza



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Maya nods, like this is the most natural thing in the world. "You are a good man, Mohinder.  He knew this."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayuda

"He hurt you, too?" Maya reaches for Mohinder, fingertips grazing just between his shoulder blades, the light touch stirring the coiled-tight tension he was struggling to hold in.

"You could say that," Mohinder says, exhaling a sound that isn't a laugh or a scoff, somewhere off-center of both.

"He is very…"

Mohinder turns in to her touch, just a bit, sees her press her lips together as she searches for the word.

"Very lost," she finishes, spreading her hand as she speaks, palm pressing to Mohinder's heart through his back.

"Lost," Mohinder repeats, a muscle in his jaw jumping. He looks down. "And more the fool I, to think I could help him."

Maya nods, like this is the most natural thing in the world. "You are a good man, Mohinder. He knew this."

And Mohinder has to smile at the way she says his name, almost swallowing the middle sound. Everything about her is so different, so new, fresh; he's spent months buried in wants stifled by condemnation, exhausted from the circles of his own confusion and regret. It's a relief to hear a voice outside his own head.

"You helped me," she goes on, taking a step closer to him, her brown eyes large, earnest. Breathtakingly open. "You helped my brother."

"But—"

"Shhhh." Two of her fingers still the protestation on his lips.

"Maya," he breathes against her skin, tasting her on his inhalation. "This might not be—"

"_Quiero ayudarte, Mohinder,_" she speaks through her fingers, closing the distance between them. "Let me please help you."

And, if just for a moment, the voices and judgments silence; the negative circle stops spiraling downward. He finds stillness and peace in the forgiveness of her touch.

"_Por favor,_" he accedes, touching his forehead to hers. "_Ayúdame._"


End file.
